Doll House
by little akary
Summary: Parce qu'aucune famille n'est parfaite, celle d'Hibari ne fait pas exception. Ou plutôt si...


Hey minna-san, ou au moins tous ceux qui cliquerons sur ce lien. Ca va faire un moment maintenant que je n'ai pas posté ce sur fandom mais je me suis remise à reborn il y a pas longtemps et mon envie de 8018 est revenue... mais y'a toujours aussi peu de fic alors comme on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même... J'apporte ma contribution yeah! En plus je me suis lâchée. Je crois que c'est le plus long one shot que j'ai pu faire...

Il s'agit donc d'une Yamamoto/Hibari. Concernant cette fic assez inspiré par Deluge de Tyanilisha que le je vous conseille fortement, même si le couple est plutôt inhabituel elle vaut carrément le coup.

**Résumé:**_ Parce qu'aucune famille n'est parfaite, celle d'Hibari ne fait pas exception. __Ou plutôt si..._

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Takeshi pose sa batte contre le sol et essuie la sueur qui coule de son front. Le coach siffle la fin de l'entraînement pour le soulagement de la plus part de ses compagnons. Ce n'est pas son cas. L'entraînement se finit toujours trop vite. Cependant l'heure est l'heure et personne ne pourra jamais rien faire à ça.

Ce qui n'empêche pas d'être libre de faire ce que l'on veut quand on le veut.

Alors lorsque les autres se mettent à ranger il décide de rester. Il veut encore faire quelques homerun. Le coach ne tente pas de l'en empêcher, cela fait longtemps qu'il a abandonné l'idée. Il secoue juste la tête doucement puis met en route la machine avant rentrer lui aussi. Takeshi lui répond par un sourire, parce que Takeshi sourit toujours, et redresse sa batte prêt à frapper.

« Ne reste pas trop longtemps ou tu vas inquiéter ton père.

-Je fais une série de dix et je rentre coach. »

De toute façon il n'y a pas vraiment à s'inquiéter de l'heure. Le restaurant est déjà ouvert et son père ne verra pas son absence s'il rentre en milieu de soirée.

Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il avait un couvre-feu. Takeshi a toujours eu une certaine autonomie vis-à-vis de son père. Celui-ci a suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui laisser faire ses propres choix. Pourtant il ne fait bel et bien qu'une série de dix avant d'arrêter. C'est l'hiver et le soleil a déjà disparu de l'horizon. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de traîner. Le froid est en train d'engourdir ses pieds qui étaient trop peu mobilisés par son activité du moment.

Alors Takeshi range son matériel. La machine est lourde mais il faut la ranger pour ne pas qu'elle s'abime.

Parce que personne n'oserait voler le matériel de Namimori. Personne n'oserait défier si ouvertement le chef du comité de discipline.

Il faut pourtant ranger la machine. C'est tout de même plus simple lorsqu'ils sont à plusieurs. Takeshi ne se plaint pas, c'est lui qui a voulu rester un peu plus, mais ne pas être seul aurait été agréable. Il ferme le vestiaire à clé. Le coach a laissé le trousseau à la même place que d'habitude. Sur son bureau, entre les divers papiers qu'il n'a apparemment pas envi de remplir. La clé se retrouve ensuite dans le pot de fleur à côté de l'entrée. Ce n'était pas très bien caché mais qui viendrait voler la clé d'un vestiaire de joueurs de baseball ? Il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'odeur de la sueur et quelques joggings plus ou moins sales. Rien à voler donc. Yamamoto ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus. Sans compter qu'il y a toujours Hibari.

Il remet son sac correctement sur son épaule, jette un dernier coup d'œil au terrain puis se décide finalement à partir. Il reste rarement aussi tard. Maintenant qu'il y pense, est-ce que ça ira avec son père ? Il ne veut pas l'inquiéter non plus.

La nuit, les rues ne semblent plus les mêmes. Mais Takeshi a prit l'habitude de se déplacer la nuit dans Namimori. Merci à Reborn pour ça. Au moins leurs escapades nocturnes n'avaient pas été inutiles.

C'est loin d'être le cas. Takeshi le sait. Il est devenu bien plus fort depuis que le bébé a fait irruption dans leurs vies. Alors il ne lui en veut. A bien y réfléchir, toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles ils avaient été n'avaient eu pour incidence que de les rendre plus fort. Enfin réfléchir n'a jamais été le fort de Takeshi, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'en veut pas trop au bébé. Ca et le secret qu'ils ont partagé. Après tout il sait bien que Reborn contrôlait toujours plus ou moins la situation. Il l'a comprit instinctivement lorsqu'il a su ce qu'était réellement le bébé.

Une odeur arrive jusqu'à lui.

Thé vert.

Takeshi sourit, comme tout bon japonais il aime cette odeur. Elle lui rappelle de bon souvenir. Inconsciemment il ralentit le pas, quand avait-il commencé à courir ? Il balaie la rue du regard pour trouver la source de la délicieuse odeur. Il ne passe pas souvent par là, c'est un raccourcit pour rentrer mais d'habitude il rallonge plutôt son chemin. Si ce n'est pour raccompagner Tsuna c'est pour son entraînement personnel.

Son regard s'arrête alors sur quelque chose assez excentrique pour attirer son attention.

Takeshi n'est pas souvent prit de court. Ce que Gokudera prend pour de la bêtise, Reborn préfère appeler ça du sang froid. Pourtant à ce moment là, une vive curiosité le touche. Aussi intrigant qu'inquiétant.

Hibari est là.

Seul.

Juste en face de lui. Totalement immobile. Il regarde une maison depuis le portail.

« Oy ! Hibari ! »

Takeshi lui fait un large signe de main avec un sourire. Vraiment réfléchir n'a jamais été son fort alors il n'a même pas hésité avant d'interpeler son aîné. Le plus simple est encore de lui poser directement les questions.

Réaction perturbante. Encore plus que son attitude d'avant, Hibari trésaille. Takeshi penche la tête sur le côté et cligne des yeux.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Après tout Hibari ne trésaille pas. Hibari n'est jamais surpris alors il ne peut pas tressaillir. Takeshi n'aime pas réfléchir mais il a de l'instinct. Un instinct qui ne le trompe pas jamais. Ou presque jamais. Parce que Takeshi n'aime pas les illusions. Il n'a pas un bon souvenir des illusions. Ses sens l'ont déjà trompés à cause de ça.

Sauf qu'Hibari n'utilise pas les illusions.

Takeshi s'avance parce que parler avec plus de cinq mètres de distance est étrange et que son instinct lui dit qu'Hibari a des choses à dire. Sauf que son instinct peut bien dire tout ce qu'il veut, Hibari ne semble pas d'accord. Les tonfa ont fait leur apparition. L'acier dans ses yeux est menaçant.

Takeshi n'a pas vraiment peur. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire Hibari ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Ou plutôt ne les mettrait jamais réellement en danger. Il ne veut pas être blessé. Il y a un match important dans une semaine.

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvre et une voix féminine se fait entendre. Une voix qui a des consonances familières sans non plus être reconnaissable.

« Kyoya ? »

Les tonfa disparaissent. Takeshi tourne la tête vers l'entrée pour savoir qui ose appeler Hibari par son prénom. Il n'est pas vraiment étonné de voir une femme d'âge mûr. Pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre. Ce doit être la mère d'Hibari mais Hibari ne répond pas. Pourtant elle sourit.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu ton nom, reprend la femme. C'est un ami à toi ?

-Un simple herbivore qui passe son chemin. »

C'est moins tranchant que d'habitude. Takeshi aurait trouvé ça mignon. Le fait qu'Hibari se retienne devant sa mère. Les tonfa sont même rangés. Sauf que ce n'est pas mignon. C'est étrange.

« Il ne faut pas dire ça Kyoya, reprend la femme. Tu peux entrer si tu veux. »

Idée étrange. Entrer chez Hibari ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça possible. Takeshi tourne les yeux vers lui mais Hibari hausse les épaules. Il s'avance même vers la maison alors Takeshi suit. Bêtement. Sans réfléchir parce qu'il n'aime pas réfléchir.

L'intérieur de la maison est plutôt normal. Ca n'étonne pas vraiment Takeshi. C'est une famille parfaitement traditionnelle. Enfin c'est comme ça qu'il voit la famille Hibari. La femme l'invite à passer dans le salon alors il enlève ses chaussures et entre encore un peu plus. Hibari passe devant elle pour rejoindre une autre pièce plus loin. Certainement sa chambre puisqu'il en ressort sans sac. Le salon est comme il s'y attendait. Takeshi s'installe au kotetsu sans glisser ses jambes en dessous. Ca ferait du bien pourtant avec le froid du dehors. Mais Takeshi est assez bien élevé pour ne pas le faire. Puis il se demande s'il a bien fait de venir. Ca va le faire rentrer encore plus tard chez lui. Il est bientôt l'heure de manger maintenant. De toute évidence ça ne dérange pas la mère d'Hibari. Elle entre dans la pièce avec une théière et un plateau sur lequel se trouvent cinq tasses. Ils ne sont que trois pourtant mais Takeshi ne fait pas la remarque. Parce qu'ils savent compter aussi et que si personne ne fait la remarque c'est qu'elle n'est pas à faire.

Ca sent le thé vert.

Takeshi fait rouler la tasse entre ses mains qui se réchauffent doucement. Un sourire appréciateur étire ses lèvres. Même si c'est étrange d'être ici. Hibari est juste en fasse. Il n'a pas non plus passé ses jambes sous le kotetsu. Il sirote son thé doucement. Sa mère s'est remise à parler. Takeshi fait la conversation parce que même chez lui Hibari reste Hibari. Il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce qu'il parle plus. Elle doit bien le connaître puisqu'elle n'essaye pas non plus.

Takeshi n'a jamais connu sa mère donc il ne sait pas vraiment comment se passe les choses. Il y a bien la mère de Tsuna mais la mère de Tsuna est à part. C'est la mama et rien ne pourrait le changer. Alors Takeshi fait la conversation pendant qu'Hibari boit son thé silencieusement. De temps en temps il regarde vers lui, puis vers sa mère avant de revenir sur sa tasse. Ca amuserait beaucoup Takeshi si son instinct n'était pas autant sur la défensive.

Il ne comprend pas.

Il n'y a rien d'anormal ici. Juste une mère qui parle avec un ami de son fils. Peut-être que le terme ami est exagéré. De toute façon ils ne parlent pas vraiment du collège mais plutôt de tout et de rien. Elle semble avoir besoin de parler alors Takeshi parle. Il comprend. Si le père d'Hibari est comme son fils alors elle ne doit pas avoir souvent quelqu'un qui lui répond.

« Il est presque 21h herbivore.

-Are ? Déjà ? »

Il sait qu'il n'aura pas de réponse à une question aussi stupide. Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête tout en souriant parce que tout passe toujours mieux lorsqu'on sourit. Takeshi se relève, il doit rentrer chez lui maintenant. En espérant que son père ne se soit pas inquiété de son absence. Il remercie pour le thé. Elle lui propose de rester manger mais il décline poliment alors la femme le raccompagne à la porte. Hibari a déjà disparu. Elle lui propose de repasser un jour, argumentant que jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient jamais vu que Kusakabe et que c'était bien que Kyoya ait d'autre ami. Ca n'étonne pas Takeshi parce que Kusakabe est la seule personne qu'il a vue proche d'Hibari. Alors il dit qu'il verra s'il peut revenir. Il ne veut pas être mordu à mort.

La porte se referme dans le silence. Comme prévu son père est en train de travailler au restaurant. Il n'est pas là pour l'accueillir mais ce n'est pas grave. Une fois qu'il aura mangé et prit une douche Takeshi ira l'aider. Surtout une douche en fait. Une bonne douche, chaude et décontractante. Parce qu'on a arrêté son étirement sans le prévenir et qu'il sent déjà ses muscles protester.

Il dépose ses affaires dans sa chambre et en récupère des propres avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude fait du bien. Elle détend les muscles qui ont eu le temps de se refroidirent. Elle calme aussi. Pas que Takeshi soit vraiment énervé, juste perturbé à vrai dire. Perturbé par la soirée qu'il a passé.

Il a bu un thé chez Hibari.

Ce n'est pas rien. Il ne s'est pas fait mordre à mort pour ça. En fait c'était un peu comme si Hibari avait complètement nié sa présence. C'est assez vexant quand on y pense mais c'est Hibari alors l'inverse aurait été inquiétant. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec sa mère non plus de toute façon. L'ambiance était définitivement différente de celle des Sawada. Takeshi ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit la même mais pas aussi…

Froid ? Silencieux ? Impersonnel ?

Il éteint la douche tout en prenant une serviette, se rappelant au passage que réfléchir n'était pas ce qui lui réussit le mieux. Un soupire lui échappe alors qu'il sèche vivement ses cheveux et son instinct qui lui hurle toujours que quelque chose ne va pas sans qu'il n'arrive à savoir quoi. Il n'est arrivé qu'à une conclusion.

Ca concerne Hibari. Hibari et sa maison. Le problème venait donc maintenant. Est-ce qu'il peut réellement s'en mêler ?

Une fois habillé correctement Takeshi rejoint le restaurant pour aider son père. Il est accueillit avec un grand sourire. Après tout il s'entend très bien avec lui. Depuis qu'il a apprit que dans le futur il était mort Takeshi ne peut s'empêcher de savourer chaque moment passé avec son père. Même si la donne a changé et qu'ils ont réussi à vaincre Byakuran. Ca ne change pas le fait qu'il chérit les êtres qui lui sont cher et qu'il veut le montrer. Sa famille n'est peut-être pas parfaite mais toujours accueillante.

Takeshi sait qu'il y aura toujours un toit pour lui ici.

Il sait qu'il a quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter.

Tout le monde devrait pouvoir avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Hibari ne reparle pas de l'incident. Pas du tout ce à quoi s'attendait Takeshi. C'est étrange, voir dérangeant. Il s'était attendu à être mordu à mort et à recevoir des menaces. Qu'Hibari lui ordonne ne de pas revenir. Sauf qu'Hibari s'est contenté de l'ignorer lorsqu'il est passé à côté de lui.

Et cet instinct qui hurle.

Takeshi a apprit à faire confiance à son instinct. C'est aussi pourquoi il n'a rien dit à Tsuna ou à Gokudera. Il sent que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il doit partager avec eux. Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires.

Pas plus que les tiennes, remarque une petite voix dans sa tête.

Oui mais il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et maintenant il ne peut certainement pas faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Parce que quelque chose ne va pas. Pas juste quelque chose ne va pas.

Quelque chose ne va pas avec Hibari.

Ce n'est pas rien. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose à partager, Takeshi en est sûr. Alors ce soir-là il décide de rester plus tard à l'entraînement. Il n'a toujours pas prévenu son père mais il comprendra. Parce qu'il comprend toujours tant que Takeshi a une bonne raison.

Il ne court pas dans les rues cette fois mais il n'est pas vraiment décontracté.

Pas décontracté.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était tendu. Il n'a aucune raison d'être tendu, à part son instinct qui ne veut pas le laisser tranquille. Il n'est donc pas tendu mais ses doigts s'amusent avec son anneau. Histoire qu'il ait quelque chose à faire.

Les rues il les connait, même s'il ne les prend pas souvent. Il arrive donc rapidement à destination. La maison d'Hibari.

Il n'est pas là.

Ca n'étonne pas Takeshi, c'était un coup de chance la veille s'il était arrivé en même temps que lui. Il regarde par la fenêtre et revoit la mère. Alors il ne s'attarde pas trop. Il ne veut pas se faire inviter. Pas deux soirs de suite. Surtout si Hibari n'est pas là.

Takeshi a regardé rapidement mais il est sûr qu'Hibari n'est pas là. Par contre il y a un homme. Surement son père. Il était en pleine conversation avec sa mère. Takeshi s'arrête lorsqu'elle se lève. Il a l'impression d'être prit sur le fait mais elle se retourne simplement vers le couloir. Rapidement deux autres personnes arrivent. Il reconnait le silhouette d'Hibari qui s'installe silencieusement à la même place que la veille.

Il le voit.

Takeshi grimace. Il est gêné d'être là maintenant. Alors même qu'il ne voulait que passer à la base. Mais Hibari ne dit rien, il ne laisse même pas voir de signe d'énervement. Les tonfas sont toujours rangés. En fait il le regarde simplement. Takeshi avale sa salive et un frisson le parcours. Un long frisson qui descend tout du long de la colonne vertébral.

L'échange visuel s'arrête lorsque la deuxième personne s'installe à côté du père, en face de la mère. La conversation reprend, à trois cette fois. Hibari détourne le regard pour le poser sur sa famille.

Seul.

Son instinct hurle. Ils sont quatre à cette table mais Hibari est seul. C'est d'Hibari dont on parle, ça ne devrait donc pas le gêner. Takeshi se sent mal à l'aise et décide finalement de partir. Il est complètement gelé mais ca n'a rien à voir avec l'air du dehors. Le dernier regard d'Hibari. C'était la source du froid qui l'habitait.

C'était un regard d'Hibari. Froid et mordant. Le regard qui maintient le respect des règles à Namimori.

Et en même temps ce n'était pas un regard d'Hibari. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'agressif dedans.

Pourtant Takeshi est complètement entré dans sa vie privé. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'Hibari laisse passer si facilement. Il aurait déjà dû être mordu à mort pour ça. Même s'il s'agissait de coïncidence, Hibari n'est pas du genre à s'arrêter sur ces détails.

C'est étrange et perturbant.

Takeshi laisse son sac tomber dans sa chambre et rentre rapidement sous la douche. Il a oublié ses vêtements de rechange. Tant pis il sortirait de la salle de bain en serviette. De toute façon son père est au restaurant. Il veut se changer les idées. Il ne veut pas réfléchir sur ce regard. Takeshi ne sait pas réfléchir. Il a toujours préféré l'action. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rentrer dans cette maison et enlevé Hibari.

Son front se pose contre le carrelage de la douche alors qu'il laisse échapper un petit rire. Voilà pourquoi il ne doit pas réfléchir. Il en vient à imaginer n'importe quoi. Takeshi coupe l'eau et sort rapidement. Ce n'est pas d'une douche dont il a besoin. Il doit bouger pour ne plus réfléchir.

Ca marche. A moitié mais ça marche. Il pense mais il ne réfléchit plus. Parce que prendre les commandes lui demande de se concentrer. Ou plutôt parce qu'il est facile de se concentrer pour retenir des commandes. Tsuyoshi a senti que quelque ne va pas mais il ne fait pas de commentaire. Il sait que Takeshi lui en parlera. Lorsqu'il en aura besoin.

La nuit est longue.

La semaine est longue.

Reborn avait prévu un nouvel entraînement mais finalement il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer dessus. Gokudera lui avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois crié dessus. Mais bon Gokudera criait toujours. C'est comme ça que tout le monde l'apprécie. En tout cas Takeshi n'aimerait pas qu'il change. Sauf que là il n'a même pas écouté une seule des réprimandes qu'il a pu lui faire.

C'est las qu'il rentre chez lui. Las et fatigué parce que les entraînements de Reborn sont toujours fatiguant. Peu importe qu'il soit sportif. Alors sans réfléchir il prend le raccourci ce soir. Parce qu'il veut rentrer rapidement pour simplement se mettre sous la douche. Et ne plus penser. De toute évidence le destin n'est pas d'accord avec ça. Mais la fatigue s'envole alors c'est bon. Enfin c'est ce que pense Takeshi. Ca et son instinct qui crie de nouveau.

Hibari est là.

Encore une fois devant la clôture en train de regarder chez lui. Les trois autres membres de sa famille sont là en train de parler. La mère et le fils rigolent de bon cœur, le père sourit. Autour d'une tasse du merveilleux thé vert.

Un tableau familial parfait.

Presque parfait.

Il le serait si le deuxième fils n'était simplement pas dehors en train de les observer.

Takeshi se rend alors compte de combien il est prêt d'Hibari. Ce n'est pas normal. Il a bien trop empiété sur l'espace vital du chef du comité de discipline. Mais Hibari est trop occupé à regarder l'intérieur de sa propre maison. Alors Takeshi arrête de réfléchir. De toute façon il n'a jamais réussi. Il attrape le poignet d'Hibari et l'entraîne avec lui. Chez lui ce n'est pas loin. Chez lui il faisait chaud. Chez lui il ne serait pas seul.

Etonnement il se laisse entraîner sans opposer de réelle résistance. Mais Takeshi l'a tout de même sentit. Hibari a tressaillit lorsqu'il a attrapé son poignet. Les tonfas sont toujours cachés. Ca tombe bien le match est pour demain.

Il ne veut pas se retourner.

Il ne veut pas savoir dans quel état d'esprit est Hibari en ce moment. Parce qu'il se sait capable de tout arrêté si l'autre est de mauvaise humeur. Sauf qu'il ne faut pas arrêté. Chez lui. Il pourrait s'arrêter là, pas avant.

La porte se referme derrière avec plus de bruit que d'habitude. Takeshi soupire de soulagement. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de combien sa respiration était difficile jusque là. Maintenant qu'ils sont là, il n'ose toujours pas se retourner vers Hibari. C'est le moment qu'à choisi sont cerveau pour se remettre à réfléchir un minimum et il sait que sa situation n'est pas normal et légèrement dangereuse.

Légèrement.

Parce que les tonfas sont toujours rangés et qu'il ne sent pas réellement d'aura hostile en provenance de son invité. Tout le monde le sait lorsqu'Hibari est en colère. Ce n'est pas le cas. Pas totalement. Puisqu'il y a ce regard lourd de sens sur sa nuque. Un long frisson le traverse alors qu'il se retourne un sourire stupide sur le visage. Aussi stupide que ce qu'il vient de faire.

« Un thé ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici herbivore ? »

Il aurait dû s'en douter mais Takeshi n'a pas de réponse alors il fait seulement une grimace ridicule.

Bien sûr ça ne passe pas. Maintenant sa mâchoire lui fait mal. Et Hibari fait demi-tour pour sortir. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas le laisser retourner là-bas. Bien qu'il y retournera forcément à un moment donné. Là-bas c'est chez lui. Ou presque. Peut-on appeler chez soit un endroit où l'on se sent seul ? Alors Takeshi attrapa un bras.

Doucement, parce qu'il ne veut pas être frappé de nouveau. Assez pour arrêter le mouvement. Son autre main se met en position défensive parce que les tonfas ne sont pas rangés et qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre. Il attrape l'arme qui se dirige vers lui. Ils sont maintenant immobilisés dans l'entrée de la maison.

Takeshi ne veut pas se battre. Il a un match demain. Il ne veut pas blesser Hibari. Bien qu'il est le plus à même de s'en sortir blessé s'il y a altercation. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il l'a ramené.

« Un thé ?

-Pourquoi je suis ici herbivore ? »

Takeshi n'a pas plus réfléchit à la réponse. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Son instinct lui sait. Il sait depuis le début.

« Pour ne pas être seul. »

Les sourcils se froncent et la prise sur les tonfas se desserre. Takeshi ne sait pas s'il a vraiment comprit le problème. Dans tous les cas il ne doit pas être loin de la vérité. Hibari se détourne libérant ses armes qui se recachent. Takeshi n'a aucune idée d'où ils peuvent bien venir. La veste de l'uniforme de Namimori n'a pas de poche interne aux dernières nouvelles.

« J'ai des choses à faire Herbivore. »

Takeshi sait que c'est faux mais Hibari part quand même. Insister n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Il ne fait rien pour le retenir. Sa méthode n'était pas la bonne. D'habitude ce n'était pas lui qui faisait les plans alors bien sûr. Pourtant il n'a pas abandonné.

Parce que son instinct hurle toujours.

Ce n'est pas fini.

Takeshi soupire un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sait qu'il ne risque rien. Enfin il espère. Mais de toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors la porte du comité de discipline s'ouvre. Il ne s'est pas annoncé avant mais Hibari doit déjà savoir que c'est lui. Sinon la porte se serait déjà ouverte depuis les cinq minutes qu'il attend bêtement devant.

Hibari est là. Seul.

Seul encore, mais la sensation n'est pas la même. Le regard qui se pose sur lui est curieux. Pas froid. Pas mordant. Juste curieux. Parce que Hibari est curieux. Surtout lorsque ça concernait une méthode de combat mais de manière générale Hibari est curieux. Alors Takeshi sourit et montre son bento. Mais la curiosité ne quitte pas les yeux bleus. Alors il s'avance pour s'installer dans le canapé en face de la petite table basse qui meuble le bureau.

Être observé comme ça le rend un peu nerveux. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être fixé aussi intensément. Hibari ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Ca il le savait déjà. C'est pareil lorsqu'il observe quelqu'un. Takeshi sent comme un poids sur ses épaules et comme une pression invisible qui enveloppe tous ses mouvements. Il ne fait pourtant rien d'original. Il se prépare à manger.

Manger avec Hibari.

Lorsqu'il l'avait dit à Tsuna il avait blanchi. C'était en même temps marrant et révélateur. Parce que si tout le monde réagit comme ça alors Hibari doit manger seul tous les jours. Ou peut-être avec Kusakabe.

Mais Kusakabe n'est pas là en ce moment.

Takeshi relève les yeux vers Hibari et sourit de nouveau en faisant un signe d'invitation. Juste une invitation. Ce n'est pas comme s'il oserait donner un ordre à Hibari. Peu importe quel genre d'ordre. Parce qu'Hibari a un problème avec l'autorité.

Non c'est faux.

Hibari a un problème avec tout ce qui retient sa liberté. Apparemment sa proposition va puisqu'il ne se fait pas frapper. Il est même rejoint et le tableau rend moins étrange. Maintenant ils sont face à face et seul le cliquetis des baguettes se fait entendre.

Moins étrange mais étrange quand même.

Il a déjà mangé avec Hibari. Dans le futur, plus d'une fois même, mais ils n'étaient pas seul. L'ambiance n'était pas la même. Et c'était le Hibari de dans dix ans. Il était en quelque sorte plus sociable. Disons qu'il acceptait la discussion lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas plus de cinq dans la pièce. Il fallait un début à tout de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Takeshi prit une petite inspiration :

« Tu manges ici tous les jours ? »

Les baguettes ne s'arrêtent pas mais les yeux se relève vers lui. Il y a un silence gênant. Alors Takeshi sourit, lui n'est jamais vraiment gêné de ce genre de situation. Il en faut plus pour entamer sa joie de vivre.

« Pas tous les jours… mais souvent.

-Oh, je vois. »

Takeshi modère son enthousiasme. Il ne veut pas refermer la fenêtre qu'il vient juste d'ouvrir parce qu'il se montre trop impatient. Parler avec Hibari ressemble a apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Il faut tendre la main mais ne pas trop s'approcher. Pour ne pas le faire fuir.

Pour ne pas qu'il attaque.

Parce que c'était ça. Enfin peut-être. Finalement il ne sait pas. Peut-être qu'Hibari aime vraiment mordre à mort tous ceux qui croisent son chemin s'ils ne sont pas en règle. Peut-être qu'il aime juste se battre.

Peut-être qu'il y a plus.

Hibari se bat.

Hibari aime se battre.

Hibari recherche les adversaires forts.

Hibari aime remettre dans le droit chemin aussi.

Sauf que la dernière fois Takeshi n'était dans aucune de ses situations. Il ne se considère pas comme faible mais si Hibari voulait un combat contre lui alors il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il ne pense pas non qu'il troublait les règles de Namimori en étant juste dans la rue.

Alors oui Hibari attaque.

Mais peut-être qu'en fait il défend.

Takeshi cache un sourire derrière ses baguettes se demandant pourquoi il cherche encore à réfléchir sur la situation. Tout se passe toujours mieux lorsqu'il suit simplement son instinct.

« Je reviendrais alors.

-N'y pense même pas herbivore. »

Il a beau y mettre toute l'intimidation qu'il veut ça ne prend pas. Parce que Takeshi a vu le coin de ses lèvres remonter pour former un sourire.

Pas vraiment un sourire.

Plutôt une mimique.

En tout cas pas de froncement de sourcils, pas de regard noir, pas de tonfas. Alors ce n'est pas un « non » définitif. Si Hibari ne veut pas quelque chose, il sait très bien le faire savoir.

Alors Takeshi est revenu. Ils ont mangé plusieurs fois ensemble. C'était étrange. Pas désagréable. Le thé du comité de discipline est très bon lui aussi. Les bentos sont fait main. Takeshi a demandé un jour où il y avait du poisson cru. Le poisson cru il connait et ce n'est jamais bon de l'acheter en combini. Hibari a regardé son bento un petit moment avant de répondre. Takeshi ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était que d'avoir une mère. Mais la mère d'Hibari lui prépare ses bentos, elle ne doit donc pas être du genre à le laisser seul.

« Tu devrais peut-être parler plus avec elle, non ? »

Il se rappelle qu'elle lui avait parlé durant une bonne heure le soir où elle l'avait invité. Hibari n'avait pas décroché un mot par contre. Pourtant avec lui il parlait même si c'était toujours Takeshi qui engageait la conversation.

« Ca ne te regarde pas Yamamoto Takeshi. »

En effet ça ne le regarde pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne continue pas la conversation. Il s'arrête parce que ce n'est pas souvent qu'Hibari utilise son nom. D'habitude il n'a le droit qu'à des herbivores. Etonnamment il trouve que son nom glisse plutôt bien entre les lèvres de l'autre. Et en même temps il n'aime pas ça.

Son instinct hurle de nouveau.

Utiliser le nom complet veut dire qu'il cherche à mettre de la distance. Mettre de la distance entre eux. Déjà il n'a pas été mordu à mort mais Takeshi ne sait pas trop ce qu'il préfère. Les baguettes s'arrêtent. Takeshi se frotte l'arrière de la nuque tandis qu'Hibari sort de la pièce. Il soupire alors que lui-même fini son bento. L'après-midi il a un entraînement, il ne peut pas se permettre de jeûner.

Ce soir-là il ne rentre pas tard. Du moins il ne devait pas. Sauf que sur le chemin du retour il y a Reborn.

Et Tsuna.

Et Gokudera.

Alors Takeshi sourit et suit. Il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire et puis si Tsuna a besoin de lui, il sera toujours là. Peu importe ce qui se passera ensuite. De toute façon Takeshi ne se plaint jamais vraiment. Il prend ce qu'il peut prendre de toutes les situations.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il devrait savoir que lorsque Reborn est dans l'affaire on ne peut jamais s'attendre à rien. C'est pourquoi il se retrouve maintenant à courir dans les rues de Namimori, seul, le Shigure Kintoki pendant à son bras gauche. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le bon. L'autre n'est plus en état depuis qu'une balle s'est logée dans l'épaule. Ca ne fait pas si mal. Moins qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en fait. Du moins tant qu'il ne le bouge pas. S'il bouge… alors là la douleur est intenable. Ce n'est pas comme les flammes de la volonté mais tout aussi efficace. Alors il court dans les rues parce que sinon il devrait faire face à un groupe de cinq mafieux qui apparemment ont une dent contre les Vongola. Ils ont déjà prouvé qu'ils savaient parfaitement se servir d'arme à feu lorsqu'ils avaient tiré sur Gokudera.

Parce que Gokudera est toujours moins patient. Qu'il n'a pas supporté qu'on s'en prenne à Tsuna. Que son intervention n'a pas plu aux mafieux. Si la dynamite fait plus de dégât une balle va bien plus vite. Il devait y avoir un sniper quelque part. Takeshi en était sûr parce que sinon Gokudera aurait réagit au mouvement du tireur. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu réagir et que la balle s'était logée dans sa poitrine. Takeshi n'a pas vraiment vu où, après ça tout est devenu flou. Un nuage de fumée à envahit la scène, tout ce qu'il a pu voir c'était que Tsuna passait en hyper mode. Alors Takeshi lui a crié d'amener Gokudera à l'hôpital.

Il sait que Tsuna a hésité mais la balle devait être proche du cœur alors finalement il est parti. Reborn aussi parce qu'il fait confiance à Takeshi. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. En fait si, Takeshi fait bien son travail puisqu'ils sont tous à sa poursuite maintenant. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve comment s'en sortir avec un bras en moins.

Il ne peut pas dire qu'il n'a pas connu pire situation ce serait faux. Il sait qu'il peut s'en sortir. En fait il cherche un endroit où il est sûr de ne pas faire de dommages collatéraux. Parce que Takeshi sait se servir de ses deux mains mais n'arrive pas toujours à bien viser avec la gauche. C'est quelque chose qu'il travaille alors finalement c'est peut-être un bon entraînement. Si on oublie la douleur de son autre bras… et que maintenant son uniforme est irrécupérable.

L'odeur du sang lui monte à la tête. Surement parce que c'est son sang. Il entend que les pas se rapprochent derrière lui mais il ne désespère pas de trouver un endroit convenable pour se battre. Après tout ils sont dans la large périphérie de Namimori.

Il a peut-être été trop confiant. C'est ce qu'il se dit alors qu'une nouvelle balle frôle sa tête. Il sourit désabusé. Takeshi ne réfléchit pas mais il n'était pas bête pour autant. Il sait que tout ça est bien réel et dangereux. C'est ce que lui fait ressentir la douleur dans son bras. Il saute sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau tire. Ca vient de devant. Maintenant c'est sûr, il ne peut pas s'arrêter ou bien le sniper n'aura aucun mal à l'avoir. Il faut donc le trouver en premier.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Maintenant qu'il s'est perdu dans les rues même si Tsuna revient il ne le retrouverai pas tout de suite. Takeshi fait de nouveau un saut sur le côté pour esquiver autre une balle. Il est reconnaissant à son sixième sens de pouvoir éviter ainsi les balles du sniper. Cependant chaque saut le ralenti et donc le rapproche de ses autres adversaires. Il doit faire vite. Mais d'après la direction des balles Takeshi court tout droit vers lui. Alors il doit observer les hauteurs.

Un reflet attire son regard et le déconcentre une seconde. Une seconde de trop puisqu'une balle laisse une trace le long de sa hanche. Sa main vient recouvrir l'endroit. Parce que là ça saigne beaucoup.

Son pas se fait plus lourd mais il continue de courir. Parce que dans cette situation courir c'est vivre. Le sniper il l'a trouvé mais il n'a pas d'arme à distance lui. Il doit donc se rapprocher.

Ou se mettre à couvert.

Le couvert semble une meilleure option. Plus rapide. Plus sûre. Alors il tourne à la prochaine ruelle. Puis à la suivante. Et encore aux trois autres qui croisent son chemin.

Maintenant il doit se battre. Avant que le sniper ne puisse se remettre en place il doit abattre les cinq autres. C'est sa seule chance. Il se retourne d'un coup pour les prendre par surprise. Parce qu'eux aussi sont armé et qu'il sera difficile d'esquiver cinq armes à feu d'aussi près. La surprise est finalement pour lui.

C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas lui qui réfléchit. Takeshi oubli toujours un petit quelque chose. Par exemple de vérifier qu'il n'y a bien qu'un seul sniper.

Une autre balle est tirée et même si un réflexe fait qu'il se décale sur le côté elle s'enfonce cette fois profondément dans sa cuisse droite. Il sent alors ses jambes céder sous son poids mais étonnamment il ne tombe pas.

Pas étonnamment.

Quelqu'un le soutient.

Il ne voit pas qui. Sa tête refuse pour le moment de gérer autre chose que la douleur. Il se laisse traîner plus loin. Surement une autre ruelle. Il ne sait pas s'il est plus en sécurité mais de toute façon même le Shigure Kintoki lui montre qu'il n'est pas en état de se battre. Il a retrouvé sa forme d'entraînement.

Il entend les bruits de la bataille à côté. Ce n'est pas Tsuna. Si c'était Tsuna il n'y aurait pas de bruit de métal.

Sa main serre sa hanche et réveille la douleur mais il faut un maximum empêcher le sang de sortir.

Il pense au fait qu'il ne pourra pas jouer le prochain match de baseball avec l'équipe.

Il ne pourra plus s'entraîner.

Il ne pourra plus rentrer tard.

« Tu peux marcher Herbivore ? »

Takeshi sourit. A vrai dire c'est entre le sourire et la grimace. Finalement ce n'est plus lui qui va à Hibari mais bien Hibari qui vient à lui. Il comprend mieux les bruits qu'il a entendu maintenant. Il pose la tête contre le mur qui le soutient depuis tout à l'heure.

« Il y a deux snipers.

-Non il n'y en a plus. »

Takeshi relève les yeux vers lui. Il ne sait pas comment il s'y prend. Hibari n'a même pas une seule trace de coup. Ca se verrai. Sa peau est trop blanche pour ne pas marquer.

« Tu n'as pas répondu.

-Je ne pense pas, désolé. »

Il sent alors son bras valide être soulevé puis passer autour d'épaules plutôt fines. Fines mais solides et surtout fiable. Alors Takeshi n'est plus désolé parce qu'il n'a pas d'ego qui le pousse à ne pas accepter l'aide d'autrui. Surtout si cette aide vient d'Hibari.

« Ah attends. »

Les yeux bleus se tournent vers lui et Takeshi sourit un peu gêné. Parce qu'il se sent observé. Parce qu'Hibari semble de nouveau en colère. Pourtant quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Alors Takeshi s'explique. Maladroitement.

« Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie. Normalement. »

C'est-à-dire faire un garrot. Pour ne pas qu'il se vide de son sang avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. Au moins pour sa jambe. Parce que son épaule a déjà la chemise complètement collée à la blessure ce qui empêche la sortie du sang. Plus ou moins. Assez en tout cas.

Ses fesses retrouvent donc le sol. Il entreprend de déchirer un morceau de sa chemise. De toute façon il peut lui dire adieu. Il place la bande au dessus de la blessure mais alors qu'il allait faire le nœud des mains remplacent les siennes. Peut-être de l'agacement. Ca peut se comprendre, Hibari doit vouloir partir au plus vite. Il s'étonne d'ailleurs que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas. Il s'étonne mais à vrai dire c'est plus rassurant pour lui. Il sait qu'il arrivera entier à l'hôpital comme ça. Du moins qu'il arrivera.

« Merci Hibari.

-Allons-y Herbivore. »

Cette fois Takeshi sourit et se laisse complètement aller contre l'autre. Hibari ne se plaint pas. Il ne marche pas trop vite lui laissant largement le temps de poser sa jambe de la façon la moins douloureuse possible.

« C'est rare de te voir par ici.

-Nous sommes encore dans Namimori. Peu importe l'endroit je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il y ait du désordre.

-C'est le rôle du chef du comité de discipline, remarqua Takeshi amusé.

-J'ai de plus en plus de travail depuis votre bande est là.

-Notre bande ? Ah, tu veux parler des gardiens.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux.

-Tu nous as pourtant aidé dans le futur, ce n'était pas à Namimori.

-Si des élèves du collège avaient disparu cela aurait créé des problèmes.

-Ahah, Hibari trouve toujours réponse à tout »

Mais il ne répond rien à ça. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien à répondre.

Malgré ses blessures Takeshi est de bonne humeur. Parce que Hibari est venu l'aider. Ce n'est pas la première fois. En fait il lui a déjà sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. Mais ce midi Hibari était parti de la salle avant d'avoir fini son bento. Qu'il soit là prouve bien qu'il n'est pas en colère contre lui.

Il a déjà mit tellement de temps pour pouvoir avoir des conversations avec Hibari il ne veut pas tout recommencer. Il le ferait mais il préfère ne pas repartir de zéro si possible.

Hibari l'abandonne devant le bâtiment mais Takeshi ne s'attend pas vraiment à plus. Il l'a déjà amené jusque là. Alors il boitille comme il peut jusqu'à l'entrée et demande de l'aide. Plusieurs infirmières se précipitent vers lui, maintenant il se permet de tomber dans les vapes.

Tsuna est soulagé et un peu en colère contre Reborn, il faut avouer.

Gokudera est énervé mais Gokudera est toujours énervé. Il ne doit pas supporter d'être redevable. Il est installé sur un lit à côté du sien. C'est plus pratique pour les visites. Des visites il y en au moins une par jour de Tsuna. Son père est venu aussi. C'est la première fois que Takeshi s'en veut. La façon dont tout s'est fini. Il n'a pas fait honneur au shigure souen ryu que lui a enseigné son père. Sauf que Takeshi ne laisse jamais le passé le rattraper. Il se dit que la prochaine fois il fera mieux. Que la prochaine fois son père pourra être fier de lui.

Ca aurait pu être long parce que les visites ne se font pas pendant la journée mais Takeshi n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Il n'est pas seul dans la chambre d'hôpital. Même si Gokudera cri beaucoup. Il sait que cette colère n'est en fait qu'une façade. Il est le digne gardien de la tempête après tout, prompt à explosé mais Takeshi représente bien le calme de la pluie. Il est capable de gérer Gokudera. Il est même capable d'avoir des conversations avec Gokudera.

De toute façon Gokudera n'est pas énerver 24h/24. Il lui arrive même d'être calme et réfléchit. C'est peut-être dans ces moments-là qu'il est le plus dangereux.

« Oï yakyu-baka A quoi tu joues avec l'autre enfoiré ? »

Takeshi se retourne sur le lit. De façon à être sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder sans problème Gokudera. Lui ne le regarde pas. Apparemment le plafond est plus intéressant. C'est souvent comme ça lorsqu'il réfléchit. Il assume rapidement que l'autre enfoiré doit être Hibari. Il ne voit pas de qui d'autre il pourrait s'agir.

« Tu as remarqué ?

-Imbécile, c'est toi-même qui me l'as rappelé. Si je veux être un bon bras droit alors je dois m'intéresser à tous les gardiens.

-Ahah, j'ai dit ça ?

-Tch. »

Apparemment ça ne mérite pas de réponse. Maintenant qu'il en parle Takeshi se souvient de ce moment. Il s'était laissé emporté par le doute et la colère mais si finalement il y a eu du positif, c'est tant mieux.

« Ca répond pas à ma question.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, il hausse les épaules.

-C'est lui qui t'a amené ici. Ca me tue de l'admettre mais c'est pas le style d'Hibari. Au mieux il aurait mordu à mort nos ennemis et t'aurait laissé sur place.

-Ahah, je pense que tu le juges un peu vite. Après tout dans le futur, il nous a sauvé tu te souviens.

-M'en parle pas. »

Le silence retombe et Takeshi sourit avant de se remettre sur le dos. Il sursaute un peu lorsque la voix de Gokudera coupe le silence :

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

Takeshi sourit un peu plus. Parce que Gokudera le considère assez pour s'inquiéter pour lui. Ca lui fait plaisir d'avoir passer ce cap avec le gardien de la tempête. Aussi parce que Gokudera n'a pas peur d'Hibari. Il ne l'aime pas mais il n'en a pas peur. Ce n'est donc pas pour ça qu'il pose la question. Il ne veut juste pas que Takeshi prenne des décisions qui pourront lui être douloureuse plus tard.

« J'en sais rien.

-Ah ! »

Il se relève brusquement, ce qui bien sûr tire sur sa poitrine encore douloureuse. Forcément ce genre de réponse a tendance à réveiller la tempête. Takeshi prend une mine désolé et lève ses deux mains au niveau de sa poitrine pour le calmer.

« Ma, ma, c'est vrai, je ne sais pas trop où je vais mais je sens que je dois le faire.

-Ah… Comment j'ai pu pensé que c'était une bonne idée de parler avec un idiot comme toi.

-Ahahah, merci Gokudera.

-Merci de quoi ? Tch. »

Mais il a très bien comprit pourquoi Takeshi le remercie. C'est visible au rougissement de ses joues. Il les niera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais Takeshi les a vu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aller le raconter à tout le monde non plus. C'est ce genre de moment précieux qui l'ont rendu proche de Gokudera.

Il faut une petite semaine avant qu'il ne sorte finalement. Gokudera en a encore une autre à faire. Ca l'énerve encore plus mais Takeshi ne peut rien faire pour ça. Il espère que Tsuna pourra le calmer plus efficacement. Tsuna finit toujours par y arriver.

Lui, il pense à autre chose. Pendant qu'il était là dans son lit d'hôpital, qui mangeait avec Hibari ? Il ne la pas revu depuis. Ca ne l'étonne pas. Hibari ne se mélange pas avec les herbivores. Il n'affectionne pas particulièrement Gokudera non plus.

Il peut donc rentrer chez lui.

Porter ses affaires du bras gauche devient de plus en plus simple malgré le nombre élevé de fille qui se portent volontaire pour les lui porter. Mais c'est un bon entraînement alors Takeshi porte son sac lui-même et tente de tout faire de la main gauche. De toute façon il ne peut rien faire avec la droite pour le moment.

Manger est le pire. Lui qui avait l'habitude de manger avec des baguettes, les premiers jours il en mettait partout. Alors il n'était pas allé manger avec Hibari. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait été mordu à mort pour avoir sali son bureau.

Ca lui manque.

Takeshi est plutôt honnête avec lui-même alors il se l'avouer a été facile. Manger avec Hibari le midi lui manque. Pas qu'ils discutent beaucoup mais sa simple présence est suffisante. Ce n'est pas totalement vrai non plus qu'ils ne parlent pas. Hibari répond toujours lorsqu'il parle. Il ne laisse jamais une discussion sans réponse ou presque jamais.

Hibari n'est pas juste une brute sans cervelle, il suffit juste de capter son intérêt. Même si la plus part du temps cela passe par la case combat.

« Yo Hibari ! Je t'ai man… »

Takeshi pose une main sur la mâchoire douloureuse et relève un regard déconfis. Les tonfas ont encore frappé mais miraculeusement ils sont déjà rangés.

« Crier aussi fort est contre les règles.

-Hai. Hai. Tu n'étais pas obligé de frapper si fort.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est le seul moyen de faire vous entrer les règles dans la tête, herbivore. »

Takeshi penche la tête sur le côté avec un sourire désabusé. Au moins Hibari n'a pas changé durant son absence. Peu probable mais on ne sait jamais. Il relève alors la main tendant une petite boite. Il sourit plus franchement lorsque la curiosité reprend la place de l'acier. Ca non plus n'a pas changé.

« Tu peux le prendre, ça ne va pas te mordre à mort. »

Mais aucune main ne se tend pour prendre le paquet. Ca n'étonne pas vraiment Takeshi. Il le pose sur la petite table basse. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Juste quelques sushi qu'il a pu prendre la veille à la fin du service. Il s'était dit que ça ferait certainement plaisir. Et puis c'était peut-être aussi pour s'excuser de son absence.

« Tu culpabilises pour quelque chose Yamamoto Takeshi ? »

Takeshi relève la tête, un long frisson parcourant son dos. Son nom entier a une nouvelle fois passé ses lèvres. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas la même signification. Parce que cette fois, il y a une pointe amusé. L'acier brille d'amusement dans ses yeux. Alors Takeshi lâche un petit rire. C'est plutôt entre le rire et le soupire.

« Je ne culpabilise pas. Après tout Hibari est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. »

Depuis quand les discussions avec Hibari Kyoya sont devenus un jeu ? C'est déstabilisant. Mais Takeshi n'y réfléchit pas trop. Il n'aime toujours pas réfléchir et la dernière fois a été une catastrophe.

La cloche sonne. Takeshi retourne en cours. Lorsqu'il revient le lendemain la boite est vide dans la poubelle. Hibari l'a accepté et ça le fait sourire.

Stupidement, il se sent heureux.

L'entraînement a reprit depuis deux jours. Ca l'a démangé plusieurs fois de revenir avant mais le coach a été plus que clair. Alors il a attendu. Il n'est pas rentré tard depuis longtemps. Le coach ne veut pas non plus qu'il fasse des heures supplémentaires. Takeshi n'est pas d'accord mais ne pourra définitivement pas utiliser le matériel du club. Alors il part courir.

Courir fait du bien.

Plus qu'une douche. Quand il court il arrive plus facilement à se vider l'esprit. Il ne veut pas rentrer trop tard. Son père est du même avis que le coach alors il ne doit pas rentrer trop tard s'il ne veut pas avoir le droit à des remontrances trop longues. Alors Takeshi court dans les rues proches de chez lui. Il se perd sans vraiment se perdre. Ces rues il les connait par cœur, il ne peut pas vraiment se perdre. Même si ses pieds dirigent plus que sa tête. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas dire avoir fait exprès de se retrouver une nouvelle fois devant la maison d'Hibari. Ou peut-être que son inconscient est le responsable. Dans tous les cas c'est exactement là où il est.

Pas seul.

Parce qu'il est plus tard que d'habitude. Hibari regarde l'intérieur de chez lui.

Il regarde son frère parler avec sa mère et Takeshi ne comprends pas. Mais il ne veut pas comprendre. Pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le plus important. D'abord il veut enlever toute trace de solitude. Alors il s'avance. Hibari sait qu'il est là mais il ne bouge pas. Alors le bras droit de Takeshi passe devant son torse pour attraper son épaule gauche. Sa tête est assez proche de l'oreille d'Hibari pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de parler, un murmure suffit à se faire attendre.

« Un thé ? »

Les yeux métalliques se tournent vers lui sans se dégager. Takeshi sourit, et hoche doucement de la tête. Il n'insiste pas parce qu'Hibari a parfaitement entendu sa proposition. Sauf qu'il a affaire à un carnivore. Le genre d'animal sauvage qu'on ne peut apprivoiser qu'avec de la patience. Heureusement Takeshi est patient.

Finalement, il hoche aussi de la tête. Sans se dégager de l'étreinte dans laquelle il est pour le moment enveloppé.

Maintenant il est tard mais tant pis, ça en vaut la peine. Son père comprendra. Alors Takeshi détache sa main de l'épaule et reprend sa marche. Hibari suit de plein gré cette fois-ci. Ils ne courent pas même s'ils empruntent le même chemin. Cette fois la porte se referme doucement et Takeshi n'est pas gêné. Cette fois ce n'est pas uniquement de l'instinct.

Il n'a pas besoin de guider Hibari. Il trouve rapidement ses marques dans la maison. Alors Takeshi met la bouilloire en marche et regarde l'heure. Il se dit qu'il doit aller prévenir son père qu'il est là. Il ne sait pas combien de temps va rester Hibari.

Lorsqu'il revient la bouilloire a fini de chauffer et ses oreilles sifflent mais il a réussi à toucher deux mots sur la situation. Il prépare le plateau avec le thé.

Un thé vert.

Un vrai thé.

Dans le salon Hibari s'est installé et regarde autour de lui. Takeshi sourit amusé. C'est étrangement mignon de le voir s'intéresser à lui. Le thé est servi et posé sur la table basse. Il n'y a pas de kotetsu ici. C'est dommage il aurait bien aimé une couverture chauffante en ce moment.

« Ils ne vont pas t'attendre pour manger ?

-Ils n'attendent pas.

-Vraiment ? »

Une gorgée de thé lui répond. La question était stupide après tout. Stupide et personnelle. C'était les deux uniques cas où Hibari ne répond pas.

« Tu veux manger ici ? »

Après tout ils mangeaient déjà presque tous les midis ensemble, alors ça ne semble pas si déplacé que ça. Pourtant la façon dont il est observé n'est pas agréable. Ou plutôt si, il aime bien être le centre d'attention d'Hibari mais peut-être différemment alors. Peut-être avec plus de curiosité que d'hostilité. Parce qu' Hibari pourrait même venir manger ici tous les jours Takeshi ne serait jamais contre. Il voudrait pouvoir combler ce vide qu'il a perçu.

Finalement il hoche de la tête.

Peu importe s'il n'y a rien à cuisiner.

Peu importe s'il ne sait pas s'il pourra servir quelque chose de décent.

Pour la deuxième fois Hibari l'a accepté. Alors Takeshi sourit, ce qui amène aussi un certain sourire chez Hibari. Pas le même. Hibari n'est pas aussi gentil mais il n'y aucune agressivité, ni aucun sarcasme. C'est bon signe. Il se lève pour aller voir ce qu'il peut offrir à manger. La cuisine n'est pas loin du salon, il peut donc voir Hibari boire son thé à petite gorgé.

Il a déjà remarqué ça. Il boit son thé comme un chat, par petite lampée. Comme s'il ne voulait pas se brûler avec l'eau chaude. Le Hibari du futur faisait ça aussi mais avec moins d'empressement.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à offrir à manger mais suffisant pour faire un repas. Les baguettes cliquettent doucement mais Takeshi n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la nourriture. Il n'a même pas fini le tiers de son repas. A intervalle régulier il relève la tête vers son invité. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien pour s'occuper l'esprit, il réfléchit. Parce qu'il veut lancer la discussion mais que la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit est la famille d'Hibari. Il ne veut pas vraiment parler de ça.

Il voudrait savoir mais pas maintenant alors que tout c'est calmé. Maintenant qu'il y a de l'amusement dans les yeux bleu. Ce n'est pas le moment de le faire repartir. Pourtant les choses tournent dans son esprit.

Et surtout il ne comprend pas.

Il ne comprend pas qu'Hibari, ne lui refusant jamais une réponse, ne parle pas chez lui. Il ne comprend pas qu'une mère préparant un bento n'attende pas son fils pour manger. Si c'est Hibari c'est compréhensible mais si c'est Hibari alors il n'en serait pas touché comme ça.

« Ne réfléchit pas autant herbivore, ça ne te va pas.

-Ah ? Désolé. »

Il se frotte l'arrière de la tête légèrement dépité. Il s'est fait prendre en flagrant délit. Hibari sourit, de toute évidence amusé de son comportement. Mais rapidement l'éclat métallique se ternit et Takeshi n'a plus envi de sourire.

« Ils n'attendent pas parce qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne sois pas là. »

Takeshi ouvre la bouche mais finalement ne dit rien. Il ne comprend toujours pas.

« Parce qu'ils sont des herbivores et pas moi. »

Pourtant il a bien vu. La première fois. Lorsque sa mère est sortie Hibari a rangé immédiatement ses tonfas. Les baguettes son reposées, presque parfaitement parallèle sur le bol de riz. Takeshi a encore les siennes en main mais elles sont rapidement délaissées dans l'assiette. Il n'ose pas bouger. S'il bouge peut-être qu'Hibari arrêtera de parler.

« Tout a commencé lorsque le mari a instauré la discipline dans la maison. Des règles visant à ce que tout se passe bien. Des règles qu'il n'a pas suivi lui-même. La femme n'en savait rien mais l'enfant a vu. Il a été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a vu les infidélités. Il a vu la maîtresse. Le mari a commencé par soudoyer l'enfant pour qu'il ne dise rien. Mais les règles avaient été enfreintes. On ne doit pas enfreindre les règles, sinon elles ne servent plus à rien. Plus le mari parler moins l'enfant comprenait. Parce que le mari s'embrouillait, il oubliait qu'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans. Il ne comprenait pas, il savait juste qu'il ne fallait pas. Que c'était mal et qu'il fallait punir le mal. Alors l'enfant a prit la première chose qui lui est passé sous la main et il a puni. La maîtresse a été assommée et le mari a dû aller à l'hôpital. »

Takeshi a vu le poing se recroqueviller sur la table pendant le discours. Hibari parle calmement, mécaniquement, comme s'il raconte une simple histoire. Comme si ça ne le touche pas. Le poing vient contredire tout ça. De toute façon Hibari ne parle pas mécaniquement. Quelque soit ce qu'il a dire il y a toujours une intonation qui trahit le fond de sa pensée.

« La femme n'a pas comprit. Pas tout de suite mais elle a tout de suite eu peur. L'enfant n'avait pas plus de cinq ans. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer un homme adulte à l'hôpital. Il ressemblait plus à un monstre qu'à un enfant. »

Le regard d'Hibari est droit sur lui mais pour une fois Takeshi ne le sent pas du tout. Comme s'il ne regardait pas vraiment dans cette direction.

« Puis il y a eu le pire. Le mari a avoué lorsque la femme a demandé. Alors l'enfant a comprit qu'elle savait tout depuis le début. Qu'elle n'a pas non plus respecté les règles. Pour sauver les apparences parce qu'il est plus simple de faire comme si on ne voyait rien. Son univers venait de s'écrouler. Les règles qu'on lui avait dictée, qui donnait une stabilité à son monde venaient d'être balayer. Il était le seul à les respecter. Le seul à les prendre au sérieux. Les règles ne servaient à rien et on a détesté l'enfant pour les avoir suivi. Parce qu'il a brisé les non dit entre le mari et la femme. On a eu peur de lui pour avoir envoyé un homme à l'hôpital. On l'a délaissé pour avoir brisé un couple battant de l'aile. Il était devenu un monstre briseur de mariage. On ne voulait plus se trouver dans la même pièce mais on ne l'a jamais chassé. Tout est resté dans la maison parce qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. Pour sauver les apparences et faire croire que tout va bien. Les apparences étaient plus importantes que les règles. »

La bouche de Takeshi se tord en grimace. Il imagine. Il voit très bien le petit Hibari du haut de ses cinq ans voir sa première injustice et vouloir la réparer. Il a déjà sa propre opinion de la justice, il a ses règles que son père a instaurées sans les suivre. Il imagine que trop bien, même a seulement cinq ans, Hibari vouloir que les règles soient respectées.

Il imagine Hibari arriver à l'école habillé maladroitement parce qu'il doit s'occuper de lui-même seul. Vaguement nourri par ce qu'il a pu trouver dans la cuisine avant que sa mère ne le fuit. Il le voit errer seul dans les rues le soir parce qu'il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui pour être fuit.

Il n'ose toujours pas bouger. Il ne veut pas couper l'élan d'Hibari mais il a envie d'être là. Il veut le prendre dans ses bras. Demander si tout va bien mais ce serait rabaissant. Aussi bien pour lui que pour Hibari. Il vit comme ça depuis plus de dix ans sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il n'a pas le droit de demander ça maintenant. C'est trop tard.

Il s'en veut.

« Les choses ont changé lorsqu'un autre enfant est arrivé. Le couple a changé ses habitudes. Ils ont eu peur que le monstre qu'ils hébergent fasse du mal au bébé. Alors ils lui permettent de nouveau d'être dans la même pièce comme s'il faisait de nouveau parti de la famille. Mais ils ont toujours peur alors il préfère ne pas être seul avec lui. Alors ils invitent du monde. »

Un sourire nerveux fait tiquer le coin de la bouche et il se mord la lèvre pour l'arrêter. Takeshi comprend maintenant l'insistance de la mère d'Hibari à ce qu'il reste le soir où il a été invité. Même pour manger alors que ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable. Ou bien à ce qu'il revienne un soir. Ce n'était pas comme une invitation de la mama qui partait toujours d'une bonne intention. C'était pour qu'il y ai quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur d'Hibari, qui pourrait peut-être intervenir au cas où.

Aussi stupide soit cette réflexion, elle ne pouvait pas être mieux tombée. Parce que Takeshi était certainement la seule personne du collège à tenir tête à Hibari.

Il y avait Gokudera aussi mais Gokudera tient tête à tout le monde. Sauf Tsuna. Pour d'autre raison.

« S'il n'y a personne alors ils ne lui parlent pas. Ils ont peur de déclencher sa colère et qu'il envoie encore quelqu'un à l'hôpital. »

Takeshi sent sa lèvre craquer sous la pression. Le goût métallique du sang se diffuse dans sa bouche mais il n'y fait pas attention.

« C'est pour ça, ils n'attendent pas. Ils n'attendent jamais dans l'espoir qu'il n'y ait plus personne à attendre. »

Hibari est resté calme. Comme un automate. Sauf que ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne devrait avoir à raconter ce genre d'histoire. Personne ne pourrait le faire si calmement parce qu'il n'est pas affecté. Le calme n'est là que pour cacher la brèche.

Takeshi arrête de réfléchir.

Il se relève d'un coup s'emparant de la chemise d'Hibari. Les yeux retrouvent un semblant de vie, apparemment surpris de la réaction. Ce n'est pas fini parce que Takeshi pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il veut repousser le froid et la solitude. Son instinct n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait envie depuis un moment maintenant.

Les lèvres d'Hibari sont douces sous les siennes. Pour être honnête Takeshi n'y connait pas grand-chose. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire alors il reste juste comme ça. C'est un contact.

Un contact qui se transforme lorsqu'il se décale. Il sent que ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher alors il maintient son emprise sur Hibari. Il sent ses cheveux venir chatouiller sa nuque parce qu'Hibari a poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il le sert fort, aussi fort qu'il le peut avec la table entre eux deux. Il veut faire sentir sa présence.

« Tu es le bienvenu ici, peu importe quand. Il y aura du thé, il y aura de quoi mangé, il y aura des suchi, il y aura…

-Toi ? »

Takeshi se tait parce que sa respiration s'est coupée. Il a senti son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas douloureux, presque salvateur. Il ouvre de nouveau sa lèvre en la mordillant. Il devrait abandonner ce tic, c'est mauvais. Mais il a bien comprit ? Hibari tient à le voir lui ?

« Comme j'habite ici, oui il y a de forte chance pour que tu m'y trouves.

-Autant de fois que je le veux ?

-Sans aucun problème.

-Et quand ça ne sera plus le cas ?

-Hein ? » Takeshi lève les yeux au ciel ne comprenant pas vraiment la question. « Tu veux dire quand je n'habiterais plus là ? Ca veut dire que ça sera dans quelques années. Alors je suppose que j'aurais demandé à Kyoya de vivre avec moi. Donc il n'y aura pas de problème pour se voir. »

Il sent le poing d'Hibari, de Kyoya se resserrer sur sa chemise. Il ne sait pas trop comment prendre cette réponse. Il ne sait pas non ce qui lui a prit de sortir ça. Bien sûr il le pense. Takeshi est du genre honnête, aussi bien envers lui-même qu'envers les autres. Alors lorsqu'il pense quelque chose il le dit. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on lui accorde rapidement sa confiance.

Sauf que là c'était peut-être un peu rapide pour le carnivore qu'il est en train d'apprivoiser. Surtout qu'il n'a pas de réponse et il se sent légèrement stressé. Ca ferait mal si la réponse était négative. Que Kyoya ne se soit pas encore détaché de lui est une bonne chose, non ?

La tête se relève et les yeux bleus le fixent. Comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Ce n'est pas la peine, Takeshi est complètement transparent. Il n'aurait jamais dit quelque chose qu'il se sent incapable d'assumer. C'est donc inutile et dangereux. Takeshi ne se serait jamais cru dangereux pour Hibari mais il faut avouer que dans cette situation précise… Sauf que comme toujours le carnivore est plus dangereux que l'herbivore. Il sent une main passer derrière sa tête pour la pousser vers l'avant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois Kyoya en est le seul investigateur. C'est une réponse qui veut tout dire et en même temps qui laisse Takeshi incertain. Juste le temps qu'une langue se glisse sur ses lèvres.

Il ne réfléchit plus.

Inconsciemment, plutôt instinctivement il laisse un passage et vient à la rencontre de cette étrangère. Il répond. Il aime ça. C'est le goût de la nouveauté, le goût du plaisir, le goût de l'interdit… Le goût de Kyoya. Puis tout se fini. L'intruse se retire passant sur la fissure de ses lèvres. Avec un air sarcastique il dit :

« Tu saignes herbivore.

-Ahah, oui c'est vrai.

-Tu n'as pas fini de mangé, non plus.

-Ah bien vu, décidément rien n'échappe à Hibari. »

L'acier revient dans les yeux bleus et Takeshi se sent mal à l'aise. C'est comme s'il a fait quelque chose de mal mais quoi ? Finalement Hibari se rassoit et croise les bras. Il se laisse donc retomber en seiza. Takeshi lâche un petit rire prit au dépourvu.

Pour lui le rire est la meilleure défense. Ou un moyen de faire avancer les choses.

Il se frotte la nuque. Ses doigts notent la différence avec la peau d'Hibari. Celle de Kyoya est plus douce mais ce n'est pas une grande découverte. En fait Takeshi s'en doutait déjà. Le plus intrigant est encore comment Hibari se débrouille avec tous ces combats pour ne pas avoir la peau rugueuse.

Enfin ce n'est pas le problème du moment. Le regard face à lui le lui rappelle.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as énervé.

-Mange herbivore.

-Ahah, tu ne perds pas de vu tes objectifs, il se gratte la joue pour cacher sa gêne. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir quand même.

-A qui crois-tu parler ?

-Hum… »

Il récupère ses baguettes parce que le regard se fait réellement menaçant. Aucun aliment n'arrive ses lèvres, il se contente de le faire décrire un cercle dans les airs. Comme s'il avait besoin de ce temps pour répondre à la question.

« A Hibari Kyoya, chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, gardien des nuage du dixième Vongola. »

Les yeux bleus se plissent légèrement plus. Apparemment ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Alors Takeshi grimace et avale rapidement quelque chose de son repas. Peu importe ce que c'est.

Une poignée de riz.

Ca fait l'affaire. Ca doit faire l'affaire puisque l'aura menaçante diminue. Depuis quand Hibari avait cette aura sans qu'il le remarque. Sang froid ou stupidité, dans tous les cas ce n'est pas bon, s'il ne remarque pas une telle menace alors qu'elle est si proche de lui.

Sauf que Kyoya n'est pas une menace.

Takeshi sourit.

« A Kyoya, mon petit ami. »

Et Kyoya sourit aussi. Parce que Takeshi est simple et honnête, il n'y a pas de raison de douter de lui. Il se ressert du thé comme s'il était chez lui et le regarde. Takeshi sourit et hoche de la tête finissant son repas. Il sait que Kyoya cherche ses marques. Parce qu'il a toujours tout fait seul chez lui, il cherche les limites qu'il a ici. Il ne veut certainement pas être prit au dépourvu.

« Tu veux dormir ici ? »

La tasse de thé se repose, trop rapidement pour que Takeshi ne remarque pas que finalement il a été prit au dépourvu. C'est amusant qu'il est plus simple d'avoir Hibari par surprise lorsqu'il s'agit de choses plutôt banales, alors qu'en combat c'est presque impossible.

« Takeshi, j'aurais bien besoin… Oh ton ami est toujours là.

-Papa, je te présente Hibari Kyoya. »

Il fait un signe de tête, il n'est pas à l'aise. Tsuyoshi répond, avec des mots en plus puis repart du côté restaurant. Alors Takeshi se lève avec le sourire :

« Je vais aller l'aider au service. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas. Tu n'as qu'à claquer la porte en partant. »

Le restaurant est bondé ce soir. Pas étonnant que son père demande de l'aide. Takeshi s'occupe du service comme ça il peut se concentrer sur ses préparations et les clients n'ont pas trop à attendre. Ce soir il est plus efficace que d'habitude parce que ce soir il sait qu'il est observé. Kyoya est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte séparant la maison du restaurant.

Rien que de savoir qu'il est resté lui donne le sourire et un regain d'énergie. Ce soir Kyoya dort chez lui. C'est aussi étrange que séduisant.

Ce soir Kyoya dort chez lui, avec lui. Le futon a été sorti pour rien. Il n'a eu le droit qu'à un regard. Un sourire calculateur plus tard et Kyoya était dans son lit. Takeshi n'a pas réellement prévu ça mais au final il n'a rien contre. C'est juste inattendu. Les réactions d'Hibari sont inattendues.

Mais pas tant que ça.

Que Kyoya se colle à lui durant la nuit n'est pas si inexplicable. Alors Takeshi joue le jeu et le sert doucement. Dormir comme ça n'est pas pratique. Il sait qu'il aura des fourmis dans le bras le lendemain. Tant pis, c'est un petit prix à payer si ça peut rendre le sommeil de Kyoya plus paisible.

Les choses durent ainsi un petit moment. Peut-être un mois. Hibari a remplacé ses rondes du matin par des rondes le soir. Comme ça il rentre vers la fin du service. Tsuyoshi s'est habitué à sa présence silencieuse. Il préfère même lorsqu'il est là, parce que Takeshi travaille mieux. Il met plus d'entrain. Parce que Takeshi aime se sentir observé et que le regard bleuté ne le quitte presque jamais. Au début il ne venait qu'un ou deux soirs par semaine, maintenant il vient un soir sur deux.

Gokudera a vite comprit ce qu'il se passait mais il n'a rien demandé. Peut-être qu'il sait qu'il va s'énerver puisque Takeshi n'a aucune réponse convenable à lui donner. Il agit toujours à l'instinct mais jusqu'à maintenant ça ne l'a jamais trompé. De toute façon il avait déjà dit qu'il avait confiance en lui. Sinon il aurait bien plus insisté la première fois qu'ils en ont parlés. Reborn a sourit mais n'a rien dit non plus. Tant qu'il n'est pas contre Takeshi ne voit pas l'utilité d'en savoir plus. Tsuna n'a encore rien comprit. Ou alors il nie tout en bloc, c'est possible aussi. Il a toujours eu une certaine appréhension envers son gardien des nuages.

Kyoya sourit. A partir de maintenant on peut dire qu'ils sont réellement en couple. Pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas avant mais avant il ne ramenait pas d'affaire chez Takeshi. Le sourire est à moitié provocateur. Juste à moitié parce qu'Hibari a passé la moitié de sa vie rejeté. Forcément il a un peu peur d'être une nouvelle fois mis de côté. Peur n'est sans doute pas le bon terme. Hibari n'a pas peur. Non Hibari n'a pas peur, mais Kyoya peut-être un peu. Même s'il n'a pas peur, il y a tout de même une part de lui qui se prépare au pire.

« Il va falloir que je vide une étagère. »

Le naturel de Takeshi l'emporte et alors qu'il est planté devant son armoire pour savoir quelle étagère il va vider, il sent des bras entourer sa taille. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, simplement pour profiter. Les attentions de la part de Kyoya sont rares mais toujours agréables. Il laisse doucement sa tête retomber en arrière pour être à côté de celle de Kyoya. Il n'y a pas besoin de plus pour qu'ils se retrouvent à s'embrasser.

« Il faut que je te fasse aussi une place dans la salle de bain ?

-A toi de voir, répondit-il la lueur métallique brillant d'amusement.

-Il faut quand même que je demande.

-Dis-lui que je ramènerai du thon rouge. »

Un léger rire échappa à Takeshi. Hibari avait toujours eu un certain pouvoir chez les adultes. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il y arrivait par la simple peur. Il y avait de la manipulation aussi. Définitivement Hibari est terrifiant.

Mais c'est une partie de Kyoya qu'il aime. Sinon ce serait trop calme, trop normal, trop peu Kyoya.

A partir de ce moment Hibari ne rentre presque plus chez lui. Takeshi n'a rien contre, certainement pas. Son père non plus. Il y avait eu une longue conversation où Takeshi lui avait tout expliqué. Presque tout parce que c'est à Kyoya de raconter son histoire s'il le veut. De toute façon Tsuyoshi sait que ça doit être grave pour que son fils agisse ainsi. Il est aussi assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter un couple d'homme sous son toit. Alors tout va bien.

Tout devrait aller bien.

Pourtant son instinct le prévient de nouveau. Tout n'est pas fini. Et il ne parle pas de la syncope qu'à fait Tsuna lorsqu'il a finalement comprit leur relation. Tsuna s'en remettra. Il s'en remet toujours pour revenir encore plus fort.

C'est plutôt comme si un détail avait été oublié dans cette histoire.

« Yamamoto Takeshi ? »

Takeshi se retourne surpris. La voix est jeune et il ne la reconnait pas. Il s'apprêtait à aller courir mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il reconnait vite le garçon qui lui fait face. Il ne l'a vu que deux fois mais il ne peut pas oublier. Le petit frère de Kyoya.

Il est embarrassé et regarde de temps à autre sur le côté. Etre au collège ne doit pas le rassurer. En même temps Takeshi sent qu'il est inquiet. Alors il se met sur la défensive.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Les mains s'entremêlent, et les lèvres tordent. De toute évidence il veut dire quelque chose mais ne sait pas comment commencer la discussion. Si ce n'est que ça. Takeshi se détend et sourit. Parce que comme toujours sourire aide à mieux faire passer les choses. Voir quelqu'un sourire détend et rend plus simple la discussion. Tant qu'on ne s'appelle pas Gokudera.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est… C'est bien chez toi que va Kyo-nii le soir ? »

Takeshi cligne des yeux et son sourire augmente légèrement. Kyo-ni ne peut être que Kyoya. Même si le surnom est étrange. Tellement pas Hibari.

« Oui. C'est chez moi.

-Est-ce… est-ce qu'il va bien ? Ca va bientôt faire plus d'un mois qu'il n'est pas revenu à la maison. Papa et maman s'inquiètent aussi. »

Ca Takeshi en doute mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il n'aime peut-être toujours pas réfléchir mais il n'y en a pas besoin là. Il est évident qu'il ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est passé avant sa naissance. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter réellement pour Kyoya. Alors Takeshi ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre.

« Il va bien. »

Il est soulagé.

Sauf que même s'il ne sait rien, il a bien dû remarquer le comportement étrange, non ?

« Tant mieux alors…

-Que fais-tu encore ici Herbivore ? Il est l'heure de rentrer… »

Takeshi se frotte la nuque. Kyoya a pu finir sa phrase mais il a bien sentit la baisse d'intensité. Passant de l'amusé au méfiant. Il ne s'attendait, de toute évidence, pas à voir son petit frère ici. Il y a comme une tension qui monte dans l'air. Les yeux bleus se plissent alors qu'il se rapproche de Takeshi.

Il y a bel et bien autre chose. Quelque chose en plus que ne lui a pas encore dit Kyoya. Parce que si son frère ne savait rien alors il aurait pu parler avec lui normalement.

Oui mais voilà, pour le moment Kyoya transpire la méfiance. Son aura est devenue menaçante. L'autre se fige encore plus mal à l'aise, voir terrorisé. Sauf qu'Hibari ne se méfie pas de quelqu'un comme ça et qu'Hibari est presqu'aussi transparent que Takeshi. Même si c'est pour d'autre raison. Alors le garçon ne doit pas être si terrorisé que ça.

« Partons. »

Takeshi attrape la main de Kyoya pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il aurait bien voulu des explications mais ce n'est pas le moment. De toute façon il ne tirera rien de Kyoya dans ces conditions. Trop précaires. Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Sur le chemin du retour Takeshi sent que Kyoya se calme. La main qu'il tient n'est plus crispée. Et les doigts ont réussi à s'entremêler. C'est une chose qu'il a apprit mais qui lui parait plutôt logique. Kyoya a besoin de rendre tactile le lien qui l'unit aux autres. Takeshi aime bien sentir ces doigts doux et fins contre les siens.

Même ses mains sont douces.

Injustice.

Kyoya ne parle pas plus une fois de retour au restaurant. Il est totalement calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors Takeshi décide de ne pas poser de question. Il ne veut pas forcer les réponses après tout, Kyoya sait très bien parler lorsqu'il a quelque chose à dire. De toute façon Takeshi doit rapidement ressortir. Le stock de sauce soja a disparu.

Etrange, mais pas impossible. Les voleurs de sauce soja, ça existe non ?

Mais ça ne vole pas que la sauce soja. Sauf que jamais son père ne lui dirait s'il manque quelque chose dans la caisse. Alors Takeshi ne demande rien et part en courant pour le combini le plus proche. La sauce y est moins bonne mais après tout, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Lorsqu'il rentre Kyoya n'est plus là. Il reviendra certainement dans la soirée. Après tout sa brosse à dent est dans la salle de bain.

« Yamamoto-san ! »

Takeshi s'arrête un peu surpris. La voix il la reconnait, même si elle a changé. De toute évidence il est le seul, vu la tête que fait Gokudera.

« San ? Depuis quand ce fou de baseball à le droit à un –san.

-Ma, ma calme-toi Gokudera. Ca ne change rien

-Qui t'es d'abord ? »

Le regard se baisse et remonte rapidement sur Takeshi. Ce genre de réaction est plutôt normal face à l'emportement du gardien de la tempête. Alors Takeshi sourit et répond à sa place.

« Le petit frère de Kyoya.

-Hiii ! Le petit frère d'Hibari-san ?!

-Je m'appelle Hibari Kûyo, désolé de vous déranger mais Kyo-nii a des problèmes.

-Hibari-san ? Des problèmes ? »

C'était à prévoir, le degré d'inquiétude de Tsuna augmente parce que ce qui peut poser des problèmes à Hibari est forcément dangereux et ridiculement fort.

« Je ne sais pas à qui d'autre demander de l'aide.

-Je te suis.

-Ah… Yamamoto… »

Takeshi ne se fait pas vraiment de soucis pour Hibari. Il est le gardien des nuages de la dixième génération Vongola. C'est quelqu'un de fort, qui règle ses problèmes seuls. Il suit pour une seule raison, il a vu le petit sourire. Lorsque Tsuna s'est affolé un peu plus tôt. Kûyo a sourit. Pas longtemps, pas beaucoup, suffisamment pour donner une mauvaise impression à Takeshi.

De toute évidence il n'est pas le seul puisque Gokudera suit. Plutôt Tsuna le suit, contraint, et Gokedura suit Tsuna. Mais il ne râle pas. Pour qu'il ne râle pas dans cette situation c'est qu'autre chose occupe ses pensés.

Carnage.

On ne peut pas décrire la scène autrement lorsqu'ils arrivent. Hibari se tient en plein milieu. Les tonfas encore sortis, légèrement rougis. Il a du cogner plus fort que d'habitude. Quelque chose à vraiment dû l'énerver.

« Hiii définitivement Hibari-san n'a pas besoin de nous. »

Tsuna se recule de quelques pas mais c'est un réflexe. Il n'a plus si peur que ça d'Hibari. Sauf peut-être maintenant. Sa tête fait un peu peur lorsqu'il se retourne vers eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir de toute évidence. D'habitude il est plutôt agacé. Une expression qui a son charme d'après Takeshi. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il le dit Gokudera lui envoie quelque chose à la tête.

A ce moment, il n'est pas agacé. Il semble plutôt dans une colère sourde.

Et Kûyo sourit.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'on fou ici ? Bien sûr que cet enfoiré n'a pas besoin de nous pour dégommer quelques racailles. »

Tsuna hoche doucement de la tête. Il sait combien son gardien des nuages est fiables. Peut-être un peu dangereux mais il a toujours protéger la famille. Il hésite quelques secondes, ses yeux faisant le tour de la scène encore une fois. Puis d'une petite voix il ose finalement demander :

« Tout va bien Hibari-san ?

-Comme si ces herbivores pouvaient me faire quelque chose.

-C'est vrai, ahahah. Bon… Bah… euh…

-Partons d'ici Juudaime.

-Ou… oui. »

Takeshi remercie silencieusement Gokudera. Des deux c'est bien lui qui sait réfléchir, il sait aussi comment lui envoyer un message sans que les autres ne comprennent forcément. Même s'il niera le plus longtemps possible l'avoir fait. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Ils étaient là juste pour voir le résultat. Sauf que c'était un résultat à la Hibari, rien de surprenant. Même Tsuna n'était pas si paniqué que ça au final, peut-être même plus préoccupé par le sort d'Hibari parce que Tsuna est toujours trop gentil.

Kûyo ne sourit plus du tout.

Hibari bouge enfin pour se rapprocher. Dans ses yeux il y a comme un malaise et Takeshi se rend compte qu'il n'a pas encore parlé. Il se frotte la nuque et sourit bêtement.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour te mettre autant en colère ?

-Pour ton père. »

Il tend un paquet de billet. Pour le coup Takeshi reste muet et les attrape plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Pourquoi des billets ?

« Les voleurs de sauce soja. »

Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres et là tout de suite il a vraiment envie d'embrasser Kyoya. Et finalement pourquoi s'en priver ? Alors leurs lèvres se rencontrent doucement. Il est sûr que le gardien n'a pas reçu de coup. Après tout ce n'était que des petites racailles de quartier comme l'avait dit Gokudera. De toute façon la peau blanche aurait marqué. Mais comme Hibari sort d'un combat, il vaut mieux y aller doucement. Un carnivore reste un carnivore. Il a des réflexes après la chasse.

« Tu vois Kûyo-kun, pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ton frère.

-Ou… ouais.

-Tu devrais rentrer maintenant, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. »

Il ne demande pas son reste avant de partir. Peut-être que le regard menaçant d'Hibari a bien aider. Takeshi attrape doucement la main du carnivore. Toujours doucement, il ne veut pas d'un réflexe incontrôlé.

« Tu n'as rien dit à propos de ton frère.

-Tu n'es pas le genre d'herbivore sans défense.

-Ahah, c'est quel genre d'animal, ça ?"

Silence.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sent que sa main est serrée plus fortement. Le silence reste un moment dans la ruelle. Takeshi se demande furtivement qui était le plus animal des deux. Sauf que c'est totalement hors sujet. Alors il laisse plutôt son regard se promener sur le visage de Kyoya. Contrairement à sa main il est complètement détendu.

Trop détendu.

Quand la voix résonne, elle est trop plate pour penser qu'elle ne cache aucun sentiment. Cette réaction il l'a déjà vue. Lorsqu'il a parlé de son passé avec ses parents. C'est comme une protection qu'il met en place. Parce que montrer des sentiments autre que la colère lorsqu'on est carnivore est apparemment proscrit.

« Il y a eu un moment où les deux frères s'entendaient plutôt bien. Tant que le plus jeune ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui mais il n'est pas stupide. Il a rapidement comprit que le couple a peur du plus vieux. Que par conséquent on délaisse le plus vieux et on gatte le plus jeune. Il grandit dans cet environnement. Il pense que c'est normal. Le plus vieux ne doit rien avoir et le plus jeune peut tout avoir. Alors lorsqu'à l'école le plus vieux a réussi à se faire des amis il n'accepte pas. Il est malin et il connait bien le plus vieux parce qu'il lui fait encore confiance. Il le considère encore comme un frère. Quelqu'un de sa famille à qui il peut encore parler. »

La main se crispe. Takeshi fait alors de lent mouvement avec son pouce sur le dos de cette main. La vie revient un peu dans les yeux bleus. Il a eu la confirmation aujourd'hui que le gardien de la pluie ne le laissera pas tomber. Alors il continue.

« Il sait que le plus vieux fera tout pour que les règles soient respectées. Il accuse trois camarades du plus vieux de voler le goûter des filles. Le plus vieux le croit parce qu'il veut croire qu'il y a encore quelqu'un de confiance dans sa famille. Quelqu'un qui respecte les règles. Les goûters volés sont bien dans les sacs alors le plus vieux mord à mort ses camarades. Sauf que les goûters n'ont pas été volé, ils ont été donnés mais ça il ne l'a apprit que plus tard. Les parents ont été convoqués et la nouvelle s'est rapidement répandue dans l'école. Le plus vieux a été renvoyé quelques jours mais il ne pouvait plus sortir de sa chambre. Le couple avait peur qu'il recommence. Même lorsqu'il est revenu à l'école tout le monde l'évitait.

-Alors il s'est dit que les règles étaient plus importantes que ceux sur qui elles s'appliquent.

-Une règle est une règle. On ne peut pas être déçu.

-Mais ce n'est pas ennuyeux ? »

Pas de réponse mais son corps se colle à Takeshi. Il sent une tête se poser sur son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi carnivore.

-Je t'ai déjà mordu à mort.

-Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie. »

Silence. Il comprend maintenant combien l'enfance de Kyoya a été brisée. Il comprend pourquoi il est devenu comme ça. Mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'a toujours connu. Il n'a pas envie qu'il change. Un Kyoya qui ne serait qu'un herbivore parmi les herbivores ne serait pas intéressant.

« Après tout tu es le nuage qui protège la famille. A quoi je ressemblerai si j'avais peur de toi. »

Silence.

Mais il sent que les muscles se sont détendus. Kyoya est définitivement rassuré.

« Rentrons. »

Le chemin du retour se fait main dans la main. Les doigts liés parce que Kyoya a besoin d'une preuve tangible pour lui prouver que Takeshi tient réellement à lui. Si ce n'est que ça, il se sent prêt à passer sa vie entière coller au carnivore. Maintenant qu'il a réussi à l'apprivoiser.

* * *

_Alors voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu_

_sur ce que l'inspi soit avec vous!_

_Aka-chan_


End file.
